Home is where you are
by Gemmaaaaa
Summary: Seven years ago, Anakin Skywalker took the opportunity to join the Tatooine Dodgers, the biggest baseball team in the USA, even if it meant leaving his beloved Padme Amidala at the alter. One day, fate draws him back to their hometown and Anakin discovers he left more than just a wedding behind that day...
1. Chapter 1

"_Woo!" _ Kit Fisto cried excitedly, bursting into the locker room and swinging his bat triumphantly. "We did it, boys! We're owning the Major League this year!" Behind him, Quinlan Vos threw off his sweaty jersey and laughed loudly, shaking Kit by the shoulders. The single yellow stripe painted across his cheeks and nose were originally a callout to his hometown of Kiffu but over the course of his three-year run, the face paint had become a lucky charm to the Tatooine Dodgers. So much so that across the crowds in their stadium, seas of yellow strips were visible even from the benches.

"We're taking the trophy this year!" Vos and Kit laughed together as Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker trudged in behind them. Slowly, the remainder of the team poured into the locker room in various stages of undress, jerseys, caps, pants and gloves were strewn everywhere as the team celebrated their latest win, qualifying them for the Major League Semi-finals against the Coruscant Rangers. Two more wins and the league was theirs.

Jumping up onto the bench, Anakin cleared this throat. "Okay, okay – shut the fuck up, Rex!" The Australian laughed and tossed his rolled-up jersey into Anakin's face in response, but quietened down anyway. "Qui-gon told me not to do this…" He reached above the blue lockers and produced a bottle of vintage champagne his uncle Sheev had given him before the game for luck, "but we're two games from being the champions!" The team roared joyously. Once they'd quietened a little, Anakin continued, "so let's Goddamn celebrate!" He popped open the bottle and let the ridiculously expensive liquid inside burst forth and spray his teammates all over. Everyone cheered and bounced and laughed together, ecstatic.

"Damn it, Anakin, I told you not to do this!" The booming voice of the Tatooine Dodger's coach, Qui-gon interrupted the fun. His serious expression lasted only a moment before melting away beneath the pride and humour. "I wanted to the one to pop it first!" The former player revealed a bottle of his own and once again the team yelled in victory as their coach joined the fun. Somewhere amongst champagne spray flying across the room, hitting him in the face and being shaken and hugged by his team, Anakin spotted his uncle Sheev leading a group of cameramen into the room with a wide grin. _Probably just ESPN wanting backstage access, _he thought and returned to the fun.

The next morning, Anakin woke with a jolt and then a long groan, cupping his forehead in his palm. _Damn… Way too much champagne last night._ The partying had gone on all night with rare permission from Qui-gon, not that he could remember all that much… There'd been clubs, VIP booths, girls, every drink imaginable and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what else his friends got into.

Easing himself out of bed slowly, Anakin stumbled a step before balancing with a small laugh. _Shit, maybe I'm still drunk… _Picking up his phone from where it lay abandoned on the black glossed table, the centre field player flicked it open and navigated the old piece of shit keyboard to open his overflowing text inbox. Everyone he knew made fun of him for keeping the old hunk of junk, especially his uncle, but he liked his phone. It was a thick flip phone which slightly resembled a brick these days but he'd had it since he was a teenager and wasn't about to part with it any time soon. His mom had worked _so many _extra hours to afford it for him, phones had still been relatively new then and it was precious.

Speaking of Shmi Skywalker, no congratulatory texts waited from his mother on the team's victory. It'd been years since he'd heard a word from Shmi but it still made Anakin ache. He checked his voicemails and inbox daily, just in case… He supposed deep down he couldn't blame her. Flipping the phone shut again, Anakin set it down and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Once showered and dressed, he felt marginally better. The headache had faded enough to let him think clearly at least. Collapsing back onto the bed, Anakin picked up his iPad and flicked through the day's schedule as sent over by his uncle. Hiring Sheev as his agent was the best thing he'd ever done. Anakin hardly had to do anything more than turn up where Sheev told him to and do whatever it was he was contacted to. Mostly commercials these days outside of training, sports drinks, protein shakes he didn't use, magazine covers, Sheev made sure Anakin was a busy man. _And a rich one_.

He'd come a long way from where he used to be, he and his mom barely scraping by in their shabby little house after his dad left. Things hadn't been easy but they'd been happier without him. He and his mom used to be really close then… Now they hadn't spoken in years. Uncle Sheev always said she'd come around eventually and Anakin wanted to believe him… But it'd been so long. Maybe some things just couldn't be forgiven. Still, he sent money back every month regardless without letting Sheev know. Whether they spoke or not, Anakin never wanted his mom to go without again.

Surprisingly, he had a free day today. Sheev must have anticipated a hangover getting in the way of interviews and photoshoots. Though at the very bottom of the daily calendar was a dinner scheduled with Miraj Scintel, the Italian supermodel his uncle had been trying forever to set him up with. She was a beautiful woman, all curves and dark hair but… Anakin wasn't interested.

He'd been on a few dates here and there across the years with beautiful woman he was sure men would kill to date, but none of them captured his interest or attention. He'd only ever had one real girlfriend in his life, his high school sweetheart, Padme Naberrie. She, along with his mother, had been the hardest thing to leave behind back home. Anakin just wished… Well, he wished he'd been more of a man and handled things better. They'd been young, just eighteen years old when he proposed right out of high school and nineteen when the wedding came around.

It'd been on the big day that his uncle had come around with the news that a talent scout had spotted him playing and recommended him to the Tatooine Dodgers. They'd requested a meeting for that night. It had been _everything _Anakin ever wanted but at the wrong time. Sheev had told him this was his one chance, his only chance and they had to leave then to make it in time. He'd said Padme would understand, she was ambitious, they could reschedule… That he'd make her understand. So Anakin had buckled and written his fiancé an eight-page letter before leaving, entrusting his uncle to deliver it.

Two days later, Sheev appeared at his hotel door solemnly with Padme's ring and the news he'd been recruited.

Whenever Anakin let himself think about it, he hated himself more and more. He thought about her all the time… What she was doing now, did she still live in town, how had she changed? Did she hate him? Did even the tiniest part of her miss him? He wasn't sure Padme would approve of the new lifestyle he'd adopted.

Sighing, he put down the iPad and picked up the TV remote, switching on the flat screen attached to the wall and leant back against the pillows. The news automatically flashed up onto the screen with a short-haired redheaded newsreader clearing her throat and looking into the camera.

"_Good afternoon, I'm Mon Mothma and this is Coruscant live news at twelve. The small town of Naboo has been struck by tragedy this week as fifty-five-year-old Watto Toydarian has been arrested for the death of twenty-seven-year-old Kitster Chanchani Banai in a hit and run incident on June twelfth this year." _The woman continued on but Anakin didn't hear another word she said. His attention was focused on the image of his former best friend on the screen. Sitting up, he was hit by a wave of nausea that had nothing to do with the hangover.

Kister was dead… Old Watto had knocked him down and just _left _him there? But that just couldn't be possible! Kister was his friend, someone would have told him… Even if she hated him, his _mom _would have told him! Eyes burning, Anakin remembered it had been Kister who'd reached out to him the most after he left. He'd always meant to fly him out for a game but just never got around to it.

Stumbling out of bed, Anakin ran a hand through his hair with a whimper. His friend, his _first_ friend was dead… Now he would never have the chance to see him again. He – he had to do something… The realisation hit him harder than a ball to the face. _He had to go back._ Back to Naboo, there would be a funeral… Anakin had to pay his respects. Fumbling, the baseball player grabbed his phone and flipped it open, scrolling through his contacts until his uncle Sheev's name appeared. He pressed the button and called.

Sheev answered after three rings. "_Ah, Anakin! I didn't expect to hear from you so early today. Feeling rough, my boy?" _

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he shook his head despite Sheev not seeing him. "Uncle Sheev," he forced out, "I just saw it on the news… Kister…"

"_Kister_?" Sheev sounded confused, "_is that someone we know_?"

"My friend!" Anakin snapped. "From back home – there was an accident, Sheev. He didn't make it."

"_Oh, that's very tragic_." He sighed, "_such a waste of life… I'll have flowers and a card sent in your name, don't worry about it, son_."

"No, that's not –" Anakin rubbed a hand over his face. "I need to go back. I want to go to the funeral, Sheev. Can you book me a flight? Anything will do, first, business, economy, literally anything as long as it gets me there."

"_Go back? Don't be ridiculous, Anakin! There's a team press conference in two days and you __**have**__ to be there! You're the Dodgers' star player. The people back home will understand you not being there, son, you're a busy man!"_

They'll understand… That's what he'd said about his mom and Padme… They hadn't understood.

"Alright, I get it. Bye, Sheev."

The moment his uncle ended the call, Anakin darted toward his laptop, carefully lifting the thin white screen upwards and watched the device switch itself on. He knew, deep in his heart that he couldn't miss this. At twenty-six he already carried too many regrets on his shoulders and missing Kister's funeral wasn't going to be another one. He had to say goodbye to his friend properly this time.

The press conference would survive without him, the guys might be pissed for a while until he got back and told them why he'd ditched but some things were more important than baseball. Anakin only wished he'd realised how true that was years ago.

Maybe this was his chance, finally, to make amends for what he'd done? He could see his mom again and make things right, tell her how much he'd missed her and needed to see her. And Padme… If she was still in town… Well, he wasn't sure what to do. His heart sped up at the thought of seeing her again but it ached knowing she must hate him. Still, even if she never wanted to speak to him again, Anakin wanted to apologise at least and to tell her she deserved better than what he'd given her.

In minutes he'd booked the flight and was grabbing a couple of duffle bags from the closet. It was official.

He was going home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiding his face beneath the rim of Tatooine Dodgers cap, Anakin rushed through the airport slinging one of his two duffle bags over his shoulder. His legs ached from the cramped space on the flight; the only flight from New York to Naboo today was a back of the plane economy seat. After the last few years on first-class and private jets for the team, it'd probably been the most uncomfortable hour and a half of his life.

Whatever. He was home again… There was no going back now. Exiting the airport, Anakin prayed no one would notice him here and take pictures. The last thing he needed was Sheev finding out he'd gone behind his back before Anakin could tell him himself. _Man, he's going to kill me_.

Didn't matter. He had to keep going.

Outside the airport, he jumped into a cab and hesitantly gave the driver his mother's address. Honestly, Anakin had no idea what he was going to say to her. The last time they'd spoken had been his wedding day before he'd left. Since then, his uncle Sheev said Shmi didn't want speak to him and Anakin had respected her wishes despite how much it hurt. Maybe turning up unexpectedly on her doorstep wasn't his brightest idea… But what other choice did he have? If Shmi really didn't want to see him, he didn't know what he'd do. She might hate him for what happened but she was his _mom._ Anakin wanted to make things right. He had to.

The drive to the small town part of Naboo was over an hour and Anakin spent the time transfixed on the sight of his home state. He'd been living in New York for so long he'd almost forgotten how lush and green everything was here. He'd gotten used to concrete skyscrapers, steady traffic and constant crowds of people everywhere… Naboo seemed like a soft, ethereal dream in comparison.

His heart ached. He hadn't realised that he'd missed it until now.

The driver's eyes kept glancing at Anakin through the rearview mirror as he drove making him feel increasingly uncomfortable as the minutes stretched on. He tried to ignore it, tried to concentrate on what he would say to his mother when he saw her but the feeling of being watched crept over him, distracting him from his thoughts. Funny, Anakin thought to himself, he could bat a ball and concentrate in games with thousands of people roaring from every angle but one guy's stare was throwing him off. He really _was _nervous.

Finally, the man in front cleared his throat.

"You're Anakin Skywalker, right? Tatooine Dodgers?"

_There it was…_

"Yeah, that's me." He mumbled. Normally, Anakin had no problem meeting fans – loved it actually – but he wasn't exactly in the mood for fanfare right now. His stomach was churning with nerves. Baseball and the team weren't something he really wanted to talk about right now.

"Damn, my boy will just _die_ when I tell him you were in the car." The man chuckled jollily. "He's eight. Absolutely obsessed with you and the team – got your numbers on his jersey too."

Honestly, Anakin couldn't count the times he'd heard this story from adults and kids alike. While it was flattering, he just _wasn't _in the mood right now. Still, had to be nice to fans regardless of his mood, right? That's what Sheev always said. _Fan outrage is the fastest way to lose sponsorships, Anakin_… Not that he was particularly interested in that side of his career. He just wanted to play baseball but his uncle was obsessed, always focusing on the next deal, the next brand…

"You got a pen?" He asked the driver who seemed a little taken aback. He grunted and reached over into the glove compartment and pulled out a black sharpie, tossing it into the backseat beside Anakin. "What's your son's name?"

"Han." He responded. "Han Solo."

"Nice name," Anakin said, pulling off his cap. Beneath it, his sandy curls were probably a mess but there was no need to hide anymore, he'd been made. Besides, if he could make a kid's day, why not? He had at least a hundred other team caps at home anyway. Signing his signature over the logo, he made sure to write a message to the kid on the inside. He'd have killed for something like this when he was young and obsessed with baseball. "Here," he carefully threw the cap into the passenger seat. "Tell Han I said hi."

"Oh, that's – that's really nice of you, sir! Real nice! You have no idea how happy this'll make him when I get back."

"No trouble," Anakin returned his gaze to the window as the car moved passed the beginnings of Naboo's famous blue lake. Tourists always came from everywhere all over the summer for swimming and pictures. On hot days he and Padme used to come down here to relax. He smiled, recalling seeing her in a two-piece for the first time and almost dying on the spot. All that felt like a hundred years ago… Like another life.

All too soon, the car pulled up outside the modest little house Anakin and Shmi had shared and his heart leapt up into his throat. It'd changed since he was last here, the exterior had been repainted a homely pale blue colour, the windows looked newer and the yard was filled with beautiful, colourful plants and had clearly been heavily worked upon. Funny, Shmi had never been into gardening before.

_People change. He did._

Pulling out his wallet, Anakin paid the driver and climbed out, biting at his lip. Well, there was nothing left to do but forge ahead he supposed. Bracing himself, he headed to the doorway and dropped one of his bags onto the step and knocked on the little wooden door. After a minute or two of silence, he heard movement on the other side and licked his lips.

This was it.

The handle turned and the door swung open, revealing a man with softly greying blonde hair, a matching beard and a rumpled beige shirt sitting in a wheelchair looking up expectantly at Anakin. "Can I – wait a moment… _Anakin_?!" He cried. "What the hell are you doing here?"

It took a moment but Anakin recognised the man from the sound of his voice. Cliegg Lars… He'd been the principal of the neighbourhood high school when he'd gone there. The man had been the biggest pain in Anakin's ass for years, always threatening to take him off the baseball team for backtalk and low English grades. His son had been one of the nerdy kids he hadn't spoken to. What was his name again? Oscar? Owen?

Now he was in his mother's house… _What the hell? _

"Oh, uh, sorry… I was looking for my mother… Did she move or…?" Flustered, Anakin scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly. This had to look pretty bad. What kind of son didn't know where his own mother lived for God's sake?

_The kind who hadn't spoken to his mother in years. Almost a decade._

Cliegg heaved a big sigh and pressed his lips tightly together for a moment. "Well, she always wanted to tell you, son, deep down I know she did… It was complicated though. Shouldn't be coming from me, this, but –"

"My _mother_," Anakin interrupted, antsy. "Where is she?"

"She's just gone into town to run some errands but she'll be back soon. Maybe you should come inside and wait." Cliegg wheeled himself backward a little to make room for Anakin to step inside and he did, begrudgingly so. Closing the door behind himself, he couldn't believe his eyes. The house had been _transformed_ since he left. Where it had once been shabby and a little threadbare, it had been lovingly turned into a fully furnished _home_. Art of various colours and sizes lined the walls, plush sofas sat on either side of a brown coffee table just a few feet away from the TV. A deep purple blanket lay across the back of one of the sofas, knitted by the looks of things… And there were photos on almost every surface.

Photos of him, of him and his mother, of Shmi and Cliegg, of Owen and the three of them… Christmas', Thanksgivings, birthdays and what seemed like everything in between. Anakin walked to a wall display of photos and let his eye wander over the images. The very centre image was of his mother dressed in a pale blue, matching blazer and skirt outfit beside a suited up Cliegg and Owen by city hall.

"You _married_ her…" Anakin breathed; hurt radiating through every part of him. His mom had _married_ someone and hadn't told him… Suddenly, he felt a lump begin to grow in his throat. She looked so happy beside her new family. Happier than Anakin had ever seen her. Somehow, the woman in these photos looked years younger than the mother he remembered. It was like looking at a stranger.

Behind him, Cliegg was quiet for a second. "I know this isn't easy to hear, Anakin. But your mother and I… We found companionship in one another and after that, love. I know you only knew me as the hard-ass principal, but your mother and I are happy together. I hope you can accept that."

"Why didn't she call me?" He asked quietly, "Why didn't she want me there?" Tears burned in his eyes and the photos began to blur until they were nothing but a mess of colours. He didn't dare look back at Cliegg, couldn't let him see what was happening.

"It wasn't a matter of not wanting you there, Anakin." He sighed. "It's more complicated than that. Look, why don't you sit down, I'll get your mother on the phone and tell her you're here."

He didn't say anything, didn't trust his voice anymore. It was one thing to know his mom was angry at him for leaving but to completely shut him out of her life? She'd _married _someone without telling him. Not even a text… Anakin would have been here if he'd known. He would have moved heaven and earth to be here, missed any game, any interview… But she didn't want him there.

Maybe coming here was a bad idea? Maybe Sheev was right all along and he should have just sent his condolences to Kister's family through flowers and a card instead of turning up uninvited. Shmi had clearly moved on with her life without him and he saw now, how self-centred he was to have thought things would just stay as they were without him.

Still, he couldn't leave now, he'd come this far and needed to see it through. He had to see her again.

A few minutes later, Cliegg wheeled himself back into the room with his phone in his lap. "She's on her way home. Shouldn't be longer than ten minutes." At that, Anakin merely nodded. "Here, why don't you give me your bags, son? I'll get them put away in the guest room while we wait."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." He smiled wryly, "She might not want me to stay."

Cliegg moved himself over to where Anakin had sat down on the sofa and clapped a hand onto his shoulder. "She will. It's not going to be easy, your time here, you've got a hell of a lot of making up to do but it's not impossible."

"It feels pretty impossible right now." He admitted quietly looking down at the floor.

Cliegg merely nodded. "You're here for Kister's funeral?"

Swallowing, Anakin nodded as the other man withdrew his hand. "Yeah – I saw it on the news… I just can't believe he's gone."

"It was a tragedy, a damned tragedy. Sherriff Windu told me they plan to throw the book at old Watto. His shop's been closed down since it happened. I think people around here would boycott even if it was opened."

"Good." Anakin's lip quivered. "He deserves to _rot _for what he did." He remembered Watto, the mean old drunk staggering around town, propping up the bars and off licence night after night. He'd almost gotten into a fight with the old bastard after he'd shouted disgusting shit to Padme across the street one night.

"He will, son," Cliegg swore. "Justice will get him, I know it will. Now, onto something happier, hmm? I see you're off to the Major League semi-finals!"

At that, Anakin dragged his eyes up to the man – his step-father he supposed. "You're a fan?"

He laughed and shook his head. "More of a football man, myself. But your mother doesn't miss a game. Clutches your old high school jersey for dear life from start to finish." The older man mimicked the action, grinning, "She barely dares to speak unless it's to cheer you on."

Cliegg may as well have punched him for the blow his words created. If he'd been standing up, Anakin would have stumbled backwards. Maybe even fallen down. _Mom watched the games? Every one of them? _ He'd called her the night before his first time out with the Tatooine Dodgers for luck but it'd just rung out… Anakin had just assumed she wasn't interested after that.

"She really watches? _All_ of them?" He asked breathlessly. Maybe there _was _hope after all.

"Every single one." Cliegg nodded.

A moment later, the sound of a car driving into the driveway caught Anakin's attention and he all but leapt up off the sofa. Shmi was home… Finally, after all this time, he was going to face his mother. He rolled his shoulders, something he did before games, and clenched and unclenched his fists. The car engine shut off and he heard the slam of the door.

Two seconds later, the front door opened.

Shmi Skywalker rushed through the door and Anakin's breath caught in his throat. She was almost exactly how he remembered, a little older, hair a little greyer but it was her, his _mom_. He'd _known_ he'd missed her but seeing her now, in the flesh, he realized just _how_ badly he'd missed her. Suddenly, his eyes filled with tears again and saw the same gleam in Shmi's own eyes.

"_Ani_?" She said, voice quivering, "Ani, is that really you?"

She took one small step forward and he followed suit.

"Yeah, mom, it's me."

Shmi's soft face crumpled then and she rushed toward him, all but throwing herself into her son's arms. Anakin met her all the way and pulled her close. The hug was tight and frantic and everything he hadn't known he'd needed since he left Naboo seven years ago.

"Look at you…" Shmi whispered, pulling back, "so grown up and handsome…"

He laughed at that even as she wiped tears from his cheeks. "I've missed you, mom."

"Oh, my love, I've missed you too. I've waited for this day a long time."

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Cliegg smiled warmly from the doorway, "just give me a shout if you need anything, love."

"I will, Cliegg, thank you." Shmi smiled over her shoulder at her husband as he left before refocussing her attention on him. "Come, Ani, let's sit down and talk." She took his hand in her own and led him back to the couch he'd sat on earlier. "We have a lot to catch up on, I think."

He nodded. "You married my principal."

Shmi laughed tearily. "Cliegg is a wonderful man, Ani. He's done so much for me – even before we got together. It may have been an annoyance to you in your younger days but he tried very hard to keep you on the straight and narrow."

"You love him, don't you?" He asked softly. It was clear in her eyes when she spoke of Cliegg, the way her brown hues softened and seemed to light up. It was real love and he'd missed all of it.

"We love each other, Ani." She nodded.

"I'm _glad_, mom." He squeezed her hand, "You deserve that after everything dad put you through… I just wish…"

"What, son?"

Anakin met her eye and shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you want me there when you married him?"

Shmi was quiet for a long pause, considering her next words carefully. "I wanted you there." She said at last, "but there were many reasons I didn't reach out to you. Things have changed since you left son…" Her voice grew quieter then, "you've changed."

"I haven't changed that much. I'm still the same person I was when I left." He insisted.

"Oh, Anakin," Shmi shook her head, "I saw everything in the papers and the magazines. The drinking, drugs… _Rehab_. The man I saw in those pictures wasn't my son. I didn't want to know him."

Her words cut Anakin to his core. He'd never thought about her finding out what happened to him through the media… He'd been too blacked out to think about anything but the next party, the next hit. It was a dark time – something that almost cost him his career.

"I spoke to Sheev." She continued, "he told me you were in a bad way, that you weren't yourself. I didn't know who you were anymore and so… I thought it was for the best you weren't there."

It was all Anakin could do to nod until he trusted his voice to speak again. He'd been tempted by a party lifestyle offered only to the elite and famous, it was like nothing he'd ever known before coming from a little town. He'd been newly single, horrendously heartbroken, depressed and lonely – it had been his uncle who suggested he get out and have a good time, but Anakin had taken everything to the extreme and failed his drug tests. Qui-gon had almost kicked him out of the Dodgers altogether. He hadn't realised that he'd almost lost his mom too.

"I'm sorry…" Anakin managed to say quietly, "I know I'm not the son you wanted me to be… That I'm not the man I should be. I've made a lot of mistakes."

"You have." Shmi nodded, stroking his back gently, "but mistakes are how we learn, Anakin. What kind of a man you are will be made by how you handle your time here." She tapped the space above his heart, empathising her point. "I'm not the only one who deserves an apology in this town."

Anakin understood her words with a heavy sigh. There was only one person who'd he'd hurt worse than Shmi. If he could make it through a conversation this cutting and raw, he knew he could brave finding Padme and apologising.

"Padme…" He breathed her name, hadn't said it out loud in years. "I need to see her."

"Yes, you do, son." Her voice hardened. "The way you handled everything… You two were so in love, I just would have never imagined you were capable of leaving her on your _wedding day_ of all days. The poor girl was humiliated – _I _was humiliated. The whole thing was a catastrophe."

"I did love her… But that doesn't matter now. I was young and stupid and I let all the pressure get to me. Uncle Sheev told me it was my only chance and that Padme would understand. I know how stupid that is now, believe me." Anakin rolled his eyes, "If I could go back… I – If I could go back, mom, I would. I would be better… _Know _better."

"Your uncle Sheev is an ambitious man." Shmi ran a hand through Anakin's hair. "So much so that he forgets there's more to life than the next job, the next big profit… Your father was just the same, only far less good at it. I hated seeing you become anything like him."

"I'm _nothing _like him." Anakin swore, "Look, I know I made a big mistake with Padme but if I had a family, a _kid_ of my own? I'd never leave them _ever_. Not for anything."

Shmi looked stricken and then grim before shaking her head. "That girl did nothing but love you and you broke her heart… And in such a cowardly way, Ani. I hate to admit it but I lost my respect for you that day."

"I'll earn it back." He promised. "I'm going to make amends while I'm here, mom, just like I should have done seven years ago. After the funeral, I'm going to find Padme."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Just a short little chapter for now. I'm excited to get back into this story. _**

It was a beautiful service. The minister shared humorous and sweet stories which captured Kister just how Anakin remembered him. Following his mother's advice, he'd opted to linger near the back pews to avoid any attention. People still didn't know he was here and today was about Kister, not him. When the service was over, he shook hands with his old friend's father, the man who'd taught them both about cars and girls and how to drive, he hugged Kister's mother who cupped his face in her hands and thanked him for coming and shared a meaningful smile with his best friend's little sister. It was heart-wrenching, to see people he'd known his whole life so broken…

Slowly the crowd began to thin out as people shuffled into their cars or walked down the street to Kister's parents' house for the wake. Anakin wasn't attending. There were too many people around here he didn't want to face right now. People who would inevitably ask questions about the Tatooine Dodgers, fame, money, celebrities or the wedding he'd run out on and Anakin just couldn't face it. Today had been hard enough.

He was surprised that he hadn't heard from his uncle yet. Usually, their phone calls were twice daily for scheduling and check-ups. Sheev was detail-obsessed, after all. Maybe he just thought Anakin was mourning his friend alone in his apartment and was giving him space. A flicker of guilt pulled at his chest at the thought… He was good at sneaking away without telling people where he was going, wasn't he?

Well, when he found out where Anakin was, Sheev would explode, he was quite sure of it. Especially when he didn't turn up for the press conference with the team. Qui-gon was going to kick his ass for that too, actually, since he hadn't called to warn the man before leaving. This close to the Major League, everyone was supposed to be on strict training and marketing schedules...

He just couldn't bring himself to care about all that right now. Everything about the league felt small and unimportant in the wake of the loss people around here were feeling.

He'd spend another two or three days in town and then get back to New York and face the music… Maybe he could even convince his mom and Cliegg to come with him for a while? If she watched his games on TV, Anakin was sure she'd love to see one in person. She could come see him finish out the league and maybe even see him win. _That _would be something out of a dream for him. Plus Shmi had never left Naboo before and he'd love to show her around New York and how he lived. She'd love Qui-gon and the team… It would be amazing.

It was only then as the last three people stepped passed Anakin toward the cars parked down on the street that he realised he was being watched. Slowly, dreading the sight of the excited face of a fan, he lifted his gaze to the top of the white steps leading into the small church and felt his stomach drop. Padme stood seemingly frozen in place at the sight of him. She was dressed in a simple, black knee-length dress and her long, beautiful curls had been straightened to cascade sleekly down her back. She was even more beautiful than he remembered… Seeing her in person, to be _this _close for the first time in years was equal parts relief and a punch to the gut at the same time.

It hardly felt real that seven years ago they were supposed to be married in this little church.

Slowly, she began to step down the stairs toward where he stood, hand gripping the smooth wooden bannister so tightly that Anakin could see the white of her knuckles from where he stood. This was happening. He finally had the chance to see her, to talk to her… To tell her _everything_ he'd wanted to say for seven years. Anakin tried to rehearse the words he'd practised saying every time he'd thought about her but suddenly none of it felt right. Those crafted words weren't worthy of her and the pain caused.

As soon as Padme stepped off the stairs, she began to walk closer to where Anakin waited, her black heels clicking with every step on the sidewalk. God, he'd missed her… What was he ever thinking _not _going through with the wedding? How could he ever have thought it was for the best? He was such an _idiot_. His heart pounded in his chest as the love of his life approached, her face stone and unreadable, and he felt his palms start to sweat. Every variation of the words, _I'm sorry, _flew through his mind but nothing seemed like _enough… _

Finally, Padme stood in front of Anakin for the first time in years and he had _nothing_. His mouth opened and shut again three times but words eluded the baseball player. _What could he ever say to apologise? _ Words didn't feel like enough. Part of him felt like dropping to his knees and begging for her forgiveness, though he doubted he'd get it. He didn't deserve it.

"Padme," Anakin choked on her name. He hadn't said it out loud since he left. "I - " He was caught midsentence by the absolute _fury _which burned in her amber eyes. Her lip trembled for a moment before she shook her head and before he knew it, Padme's fist reared back and shot into his stomach, making him grunt as pain burst from the spot. He'd been hit worse by bigger people but _damn, _he'd forgotten how strong she could be.

"_Screw you._" Padme hissed and turned on her heel, leaving Anakin to lean back against the church mailbox to collect himself, wheezing slightly. Rubbing his hand over the spot she'd hit him, he sighed. Honestly, it could have been worse… Hell, he definitely deserved worse. He watched Padme climb into a silver Prius and slam the door behind her, closing his eyes as her engine switched on. _Yeah, that hurt like hell_.

Shaking his head, Anakin heard footsteps and forced his eyes open to see his mother and Cliegg a few feet away. No one spoke because nothing needed to be said. They probably thought he'd gotten off lightly after what he did. After a moment, he pushed himself off the mailbox and made his way toward his mother and her husband who smiled sympathetically.

"Give her time, son," Cliegg said, "was probably just a shock seeing you here, is all."

They walked down the street slowly. Shmi and Cliegg's house wasn't far and the couple had made their way to the funeral without the car this morning. It was nice out, Anakin didn't mind walking. It wasn't often he got to walk around quiet streets these days.

"You can't blame her, Ani" Shmi's voice was sad and distant, "you don't know what life has been like for her since you left…"

He could imagine. He hated to imagine how Padme felt when his uncle broke the news… Sheev could be gentle and kind when necessary, Anakin knew, but he couldn't imagine how he would have felt if things had been the other way around. "I know," he muttered, "I wanted to apologise to her, mom… But maybe I should just leave her be."

"I'm sure the two of you will come together and speak when Padme's ready." Shmi kept her eyes on her feet as she walked, "but it _is _important that you speak to her while you're here, Ani."

"I don't know." He sighed, "maybe I've caused her enough pain already. Knowing Padme, she'd probably prefer it if I just stayed out of her way." She'd built a life here without him through the seven years Anakin had been gone. Who was he to crash his way into it just to quiet his conscience? If Padme didn't want anything to do with him ever again, he'd learn to accept that… He would. Despite this, his fingers brushed against the dented old flip-phone in his pocket.

"No," Shmi shook her head, eyes still trained low, "you _have _to talk to her."

"_Shmi…_" Cliegg hissed, "it's not your place."

"What's not her place?" Anakin stopped walking and stood in front of his mother and stepfather, frowning. "What're you not telling me?"

Had something happened after he left? Were people cruel about Padme and what he'd done? He knew Naboo was an old-town traditional place, everyone knew everyone's business here and tongues wagged about _everything_… If people had been awful to her on top of Anakin's departure, he couldn't imagine how tough that must have been for her.

"Look," his mother reluctantly met his eye, "things have changed since you left, Anakin, more than you can imagine right now… It won't be easy for Padme or you but you must speak to her, understand me? You have responsibilities you've shunted for too long."

Cliegg closed his eyes and shook his head. "Shmi, stop this. You're getting upset. Look, Anakin -"

He didn't let the man speak, focusing on his mother instead. "Responsibilities? What're you talking about?"

"Both of you!" His stepfather snapped, "enough of this! Tomorrow, Anakin, you can go to Padme's office, get on your knees and beg that girl for forgiveness. God knows what she's going to say but if you're lucky, she won't hit you in the balls too. Shmi," he Cliegg turned his direction toward his wife, "you'll say no more and let them talk. They were adult enough to almost get married, they're adult enough to sort this mess out on their own. Okay?"

After a moment, Shmi nodded, "yes, you're right. I'm sorry." She turned to Anakin, "go and speak to Padme tomorrow, love… And just…"

"What?" Anakin said, mind reeling.

"Just, don't be angry with us," Shmi said sadly and continued walking alongside Cliegg to worked the wheels of his chair to keep pace with his wife.

He watched them go for a few moments, frowning as he did. There was something they weren't telling him and he had no idea what to think. It was something to do with Padme, that much he could gather, but why would he be angry with them? Anakin had no idea what to think and even less of an idea what the hell he was supposed to say tomorrow when he faced his ex-fiancé again.

This whole thing was a lot messier than he'd thought.

**_What do Anakin and Padme have to talk about? You'll find out in the next chapter... Please review and let me know what you think is going to happen with the reunion?_**


End file.
